Video Clips and Cough Syrup
by Heaven-Backwards
Summary: Ian finds special video clips of him and Anthony on Anthony's computer. Ian's curious as to why Anthony has these. Ianthony. Smosh. For mature audiences only!


Video Clips and Cough Syrup

Ian and Anthony sat at their usual spots on the floor; Ian looking through this weeks mail, Anthony holding the camera and making some silly voice out of a disturbing drawing of Charlie. They always got so much fucking mail! They were appreciative of course, but this was a little ridiculous. Ian picked up a box absent mindedly and took the camera from Anthony.

"Look at this!" Ian said, opening the box. "Apparently, this person from Japan sent us real ninja stars! Freakin' sweet!"

"Lemme see those." Anthony grabbed them out of Ian's hand without waiting for an answer.

"Dude! Give 'em back!" Ian demanded teasingly.

He reached over trying to grab them back out of Anthony's hand.

"No!" He gently kicked Ian to get him away, then he playfully threw the ninja star at him and it barely hit him in the chest.

"Uhhh..." Ian grabbed his chest dramatically, and fell over.

"Ian?" Anthony stood up and kicked Ian's leg then turned the camera towards him.

"Well, I guess Ian's dead. Leave any more suggestions for Ian is Bored down below and we might do it." Anthony said with smile. "Bye!..."

He turned the camera towards Ian.

"Bitch..." He mumbled.

Anthony turned the camera off and walked over and helped his bowl-haired friend up.

"Great video!" Ian exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm going to start editing it." Anthony answered.

"M'kay."

Ian went and grabbed a coke from the fridge as Anthony went back into his room. Ian chugged the whole thing and wiped the excess off his stubbled face.

He started to make his way back to his room when he glanced into Anthony's room and saw he wasn't in there, then he looked closer at Anthony's computer seeing something that surprised him. A folder titled 'IanAnthony' was on his screen.

He looked towards the bathroom and saw the door shut with light showing under it. Ian was curious why Anthony had a folder related to the relationship of them. His curiosity got the better of him.

He walked into Anthony's room and double clicked the folder. When it opened it showed old video clips, some Ian didn't even recognize, that he and Anthony had decided to get rid of because they had been a little too, well, gay. Some showed Ian and Anthony hugging, holding hands, and even one had them kissing.

It had been an accident, of course. Ian and Anthony had pretended to run into each other while both texting for a video. They ended up colliding for real and hitting each other's lips in the process. They had backed away immediately blushing and stuttering saying they had to delete that. Which, until now, Ian had thought had been done.

_Why the fuck does Anthony still have these?_

"Ian? What are you doing?" Asked the voice behind him.

Ian quickly clicked the little 'X' and turned.

"Oh, hey Anthony! I wasn't doing anything! Just seeing how the editing was going!"

They both stared each other down for a few seconds.

"Well, bye!" Ian finished and awkwardly walked out of Anthony's room and into his, shutting the door.

"What the fuck?" Ian whispered to himself as he sat down on his bed.

Ian couldn't understand why Anthony would still have those clips, after they had vowed to get rid of them.

"Maybe he just wanted to laugh at how fucked up they all were?" Ian said to himself out loud.

No, that was a stupid idea. Ian decided it was pointless to guess, and the only way he would know was if he asked him. Ian was afraid, however, that Anthony wouldn't want to tell him about it, and maybe Ian didn't, in fact, want to know the real answer.

Ian vowed that he would ask in the morning.

* * *

The next morning Ian woke up with a sore throat. He realized he had gotten it from screaming in a Smosh video they had worked on two days ago. He went into the kitchen to find something to aid his sore throat. The only thing he could find was cough syrup, so he chugged about half the bottle.

As he layed the cough syrup down he found a note on the fridge.

Ian,

Went to get a few props for a new video. I'll be back soon.

-Ant

As soon as Ian finished the note he heard keys rattling in the door. He went over as it opened and grabbed the bag in Anthony's hand.

"Thanks, dude."

"No problem. Hey, Anthony, I need to talk to you about something."

"Ok." Anthony sat down on the couch. "What's up?"

"Well," Ian sat down next to Anthony on the couch and his head started feeling a little foggy. He put his hand to his head.

"Ian? Are you alright dude?" Anthony put his hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I just feel light-headed all of a sudden."

Anthony looked at him with concern.

"Did you take anything?"

"Yeah, I took some cough syrup earlier because my throat hurt."

Anthony raised his eyebrows.

"What kind?"

"I'm not sure... it's over on the counter."

Anthony walked over and picked up the bottle.

"Ian! This is DXM. You can high off of this! How much did you take?"

Ian shrugged.

"I dunno, about half?"

Anthony walked over and lifted Ian off the couch.

"Come on, dude. We need to get you to bed."

Ian looked at Anthony with a smile on his face.

"Wow, Ant, you have pretty eyes..."

Anthony's already naturally red face blushed an even darker shade of red.

"Shut up, Ian." Anthony hissed. "It's the cough syrup talking."

"No..." Ian protested. "Your eyes _are_ pretty... and I know I make fun of it, but your hair is sexy too..."

Ian twirled a piece of Anthony's hair in his fingers. Anthony shook Ian's hand away from his head.

"Dude, stop!" Anthony growled.

Ian just chuckled. Anthony finally made it back to Ian's bed, and when he layed him down and put him under the covers, Ian was out.

* * *

The next morning, Ian woke up feeling good. Really good. He had no clue what happened yesterday. All he remembered was him about to talk to Anthony about the videos. Then he forgot everything.

"Dude, wake up! We have to edit videos today!" Anthony yelled from the next room.

When he heard Anthony's voice he remembered everything. Ian sat up and layed his face in his hands.

"I flirted with Anthony..." He whispered to himself. He knew Anthony was going to be all awkward now.

Ian put on some clean clothes and walked into Anthony's room. He was sitting at his computer, when he turned around to look at Ian.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Anthony said with a laugh.

"Shut up you douche nugget..." Ian mumbled at him.

Ian went over and sat in the chair next to Anthony.

"So," Anthony looked over at Ian. "I have pretty eyes, do I?"

Ian felt his cheeks turn a million shades of red. Anthony smirked.

"Uh, can we just forget about that, dude?"

"You want me to forget that you said my hair was sexy too?" Anthony chuckled. "I'll have to remember that the next time you insult my hair."

"Whatever, dude. At least I don't have old videos of us hugging, and holding hands, and kissing." Ian retorted.

Anthony turned bright red.

"That's different! At least that actually shows I have feelings for you! I didn't have to get fucking drugged up to show it!"

Anthony seemed to have realized what he said after he said it.

"I mean... uhm... whatever." Anthony said stupidly, then turned back to his computer and started typing.

"Y-you... have... feelings for me, Anthony?"

The typing stopped and Anthony looked back over at Ian.

"Uhm... well... I guess... yeah, I do..."

Ian stared into Anthony's hazel brown eyes. They really were pretty.

"Do you... have feelings for... me?"

Anthony stared back into Ian's gorgeous ice blue eyes.

Ian put his hand up against Anthony's cheek and rubbed it gently with his thumb. Anthony slowly moved in to Ian, and before Anthony could do anything Ian crushed his lips against Anthony's soft warm lips. The feeling caused Anthony to get a chill down his spine. The kiss got more intense and Ian stuck his tongue in Anthony's mouth and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Mmm..." Anthony softly moaned against Ian's lips.

Anthony moved his lips across Ian's stubbled chin and neck. He gently sucked his neck and left a mark.

"Just in case you forget..." Anthony mumbled against Ian's ear.

"What makes you think I'll forget, ass hole?" Ian answered back.

Ian kissed him even harder, running his hands down Anthony's chest and arms. Anthony stood up and pressed Ian hard against the wall, and started grinding his crotch against Ian's, causing him to moan.

"Ant..." Ian bit his lip. "I want you to fuck me so hard..."

Ian pulled Anthony's tight shirt up over his head, and started licking his nipple.

"Uhmm... fuck, Ian..."

Anthony all but ripped off Ian's shirt. Ian smirked and started kissing him again.

"Damn, Anthony..." He whispered.

Anthony laughed a little and kept kissing him.

"I can't help it... you're so fucking sexy..."

Anthony grabbed Ian's ass and dug his fingernails into it, then moved his hands over Ian's restrained member.

"Ah!..." Ian moaned. "Hold up, Ant..."

Ian pulled away for a minute pulling off his jeans and boxers, Anthony watched for a minute, then did the same. After, Anthony grabbed Ian by the arm and dragged him over to the bed and pushed him down, laying on top of him. When they embraced each other again, they shivered from the contact, feeling each other's erected dicks on their bodies.

Ian crushed his lips against Anthony's again, this time running his hands through his hair and down his back and ass. Anthony smiled against Ian's lips, then sat on the floor between Ian's legs and deep-throated Ian's shaft. Ian gripped the pillow.

"FUCK!... Anthony... oh..." Ian moaned.

Anthony bobbed his head up and down Ian's dick, then started playing with his balls. This caused Ian to spasm.

"Oh! Fuck... Anthony... I'm gonna..."

Ian cummed all in Anthony's mouth and on his chin. Anthony swallowed some then got back on top of Ian and started kissing him again. Ian could taste his almost bitter cum and Anthony's lips, and this turned him on even more.

"Anthony..." Ian mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"I want to have sex with you in the ass... please..." Ian begged.

Anthony laughed and kissed Ian gently on the lips.

"Ok, Ian."

Ian smiled and brought Anthony in for another kiss.

"So," Ian asked. "How do you wanna... you know..."

Ian wasn't quite sure how he wanted to do this. He wanted to be the one to do it for Anthony but at the same time he wanted to be fucked by Anthony too.

"Could you fuck me, Ian?" Anthony stared into Ian's eyes.

"Are you sure, dude?"

"Yeah, I'm sure" Anthony answered. "I've always wondered what it would be like to be fucked by you." Anthony laughed a little and blushed.

Ian smiled. "How long have you wanted to have a physical relationship with me?"

"Um..." Anthony blushed even more. "Do I have to answer?"

Ian dramatically sighed and smiled.

"Yes. I have to know."

"Well..." Anthony started. "About 2 years." He bit his lip.

Ian grinned. "You're joking. You fucking perv!"

Ian smiled and wrapped his arms around him, kissing him passionately. While doing this, Anthony grabbed Ian's dick and started stroking it hard until some pre-cum came out.

"Woa-OH! Mmm... fuck Ant! Why'd you surprise me like that?" Ian smirked.

"You know you love it."

Anthony winked at him and Ian kissed him.

"Hang on, Ant."

Ian walked into his room and grabbed some lube and condoms one of their viewers had sent as a joke, guess it wasn't so funny now. When Ian came back, Anthony was stroking his dick.

"Sorry. I just couldn't wait." Anthony apologized for no reason.

Ian walked over and started stroking the hazel eyed boys dick for him, causing it to unvoluntary twitch in Ian's hand.

They were both ready. Ian stuck his finger inside Anthony's asshole, then another, then finally the last one. Which caused Anthony to grunt a little.

"Sorry, Ant..."

"It's fine, Ian."

Ian then put the lubed up condom around the tip of his penis then slowly rolled it up.

"It's going to sting a little when I first put it in there, but then it should start to feel good." Ian reassured him.

Anthony whimpered a little, like a puppy. "I'm kinda scared, dude..."

Ian smiled then gave him a kiss on his head.

"I'll go slow, Ant. I promise."

Ian stuck the tip in, then the rest very slowly. Anthony's teeth were grinding together.

"Ant?" Ian put his hand on his shoulder. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah... I'm fine. Go on."

Anthony refused to stop.

"Ok. I'm going to start to move now." Ian told him.

Ian went very slow going in and out, and it felt so good on his cock.

"Holy shit, Ant. You're so fucking tight... it feels so nice..."

Anthony wasn't having as good as a time. It really stung, but then as Ian kept going the stinging went down and it didn't hurt at all. It was actually starting to feel... good. Then Ian changed the way his direction, and Anthony moaned in pleasure.

"Oh shit, Anthony. Did I hurt you?" Ian's eyes stung. "I'm sorry Ant, I'll stop if you want."

"NO! No, I mean. That actually felt really good... could you keep going?"

Ian had an unsure look in his eyes, but he kept going and stroked Anthony's dick with the same pace.

"Mmm... fuck Ian... this feels so fucking nice..."

Soon, Ian got even faster strokes.

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK! Ian!... Oh shit Ian..." Anthony moaned.

"Mmm... shit... I fucking love it when you say my name like that..." Ian bit his lip.

"Ianianianianian... Ian!"

Anthony cummed all over Ian's hand and chest and this, and the fact Anthony kept saying Ian's name, caused Ian to cum also. Ian stayed inside Anthony for a few minutes, breathing heavily then came out, taking the condom off his penis and throwing it in the trash can.

Ian and Anthony layed next to each other, and then Anthony started laughing. Ian looked over at him.

"What?" He said with a smile.

"I just got fucked by my best friend." Anthony chuckled.

Ian started laughing to. It was crazy to think they had done this. But, they were both glad they did.

"Well, you're going to get fucked by your best friend a few more times." Ian said with a wink. "Trust me."

Anthony smiled and pulled Ian into his lips, once again.


End file.
